


Touch And Feel | Kim Jongdae x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, EXO Imagine, EXO Oneshot, EXO Scenario, EXO x Male Reader, EXO x Reader, M/M, cr: littlespace, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: Kim jongdae and his boyfriend always seem to be touching, whether it’s the slightest hand hold, or the longest hug. When confronted about it, they each have their own reaction.





	Touch And Feel | Kim Jongdae x Male Reader

* * *

              Jongdae slowly drug his right index finger along the surface of his desk. It would appear that he was paying attention to the lesson, but he was not. His eyes may have seemed like they were glued to the board, but instead they were glued to the boy that sat in front of him. He wanted to reach a hand out and gently stroke the other head, but he had decided against it. His feelings for the other boy were obvious already, but he did not want to get in trouble for it.

 

               He shifted in his seat, propping his chin on his left palm while doing so. He could not wait for their lunchbreak, just because then they could cuddle and hold each other as much as they pleased. A small smile appeared on the boy’s face at the thought. He always looked forward to the little times that they would be able to talk or just hold the other’s hand for a mere second. He knew that their interactions were gaining the attention of many, but he didn’t care. He was happy with the boy he was with, and not one person could change his thoughts for a second.

 

               “Jongdae, did you get anything that the teacher was talking about?”

 

               The said boy shook himself out of his daze, and gazed into [eye color] orbs. “Did I get what?” He asked, eyes never blinking. He loved the beautiful pools of [eye color] that always seemed to pull him in. They were just so inviting, and the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

 

               “Of course you didn’t. You never pay attention in any of the classes I’m in.” The boy face palmed. “I honestly don’t understand how you still get good grades.” He pushed himself off of his chair, and stood in front of the brunette. “Stop paying attention to me, and pay attention to the lesson.” He shouldered his bag, and stomped out of the classroom. It was obvious to him that he would not get that far, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

               He pushed the cafeteria doors open, and looked around for anyone that he knew. He would change his seating areas daily, just because none of his friends cared for each other, and he wanted to be able to sit with them without seeming to give special treatment.

 

               His eyes landed on a girl that sat at the very back of the cafeteria. They had been friends since kindergarten, and would periodically sit together whenever they felt like it. He walked down the aisle, heading straight towards the empty part of the table. He knew that his idiot of a boyfriend would find him instantly, and he knew that he would want to talk, so the empty part of the table seemed best.

 

               “Hey [your name].”

 

               The said boy sent a small smile in the direction of his friend. “Hey.” He greeted, taking a seat. He placed his bag onto the table, and lay his head on it. He was so tired, that he would risk not eating lunch if that meant that he could take a nap. He closed his eyes, and flinched a little as cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Jongdae.” He greeted, smiling softly.

 

               “Come on, you have to eat lunch. I know that you’re tired, but you just can’t skip.” The brunette shook his boyfriends shoulder, motioning for him to get up. He placed a small paper bag in front of the other boy, making sure to check the name. He had accidentally given the other boy his lunch before, and had gotten scolded for giving the [blonde, brunette, etc.] a healthy looking meal instead of his usual sweets.

 

               He sat on the bench, quiet for a second, just waiting for the other boy to move. When nothing happened, however, he huffed out a sigh. “Come on [your name].” He nudged the said boy, hoping that the said boys gaze would meet his own. “You have to eat.” He continued. The other boy could be quite stubborn when it came to certain things, especially if he had to do something other than sleeping. “If you don’t get up now, I’ll feed your lazy ass.” To his astonishment, the other boy shifted in his seat. The reaction was not what he had expected, but he got one nonetheless.

 

               [your name] sat there, head tilted to the side, eyes closed, and mouth open. He just wanted to rest a little, and if being fed meant that he could sleep, then he would take it.

 

               “You’re such an ass.” Jongdae murmured, popping a chocolate covered peanut into the other boys laugh. “But that’s okay.” He chuckled a little as he watched as the other boy chewed the peanut. He found it so cute how he would always eat so slowly, as if he was savoring every single bite.

 

               [your name] sat up from his position, and stretched. “You’re so mean. I was going to take a nap.” He mumbled, dead panning. “Now, you eat to. I don’t want you to continue working on getting me to eat.” He popped a handful of peanuts into his mouth, and propped his head on his hand.

 

               The brunette only smiled in return. He opened up his own lunch bag, and pulled out a sandwich. He brought it up to his lips, and took a small bite. He had not made it, but the boy in front of him had. Normally he himself would pack the lunches, but [your name] had insisted on making the brunette’s. Once he had swallowed the small amount of sandwich, he mouthed a quick its good, to the other boy.

 

               Once the two had finished the food that their stomachs could handle, they laid their heads down on their bags, and held the other’s hand. They both felt content and at peace just being near the other.

 

               “I’ve wanted to ask this for a while, but are you two together?”

 

               [your name]’s head flew up from his bag. His cheeks were hued a bright red as he looked from the girl to Jongdae. “Um...” His blush intensified at the thought of telling someone that they were together. He never thought that it mattered –telling anyone else- but now it seemed to. He had no idea what people would think at their relationship, especially since Jongdae was practically the schools idol. He opened his mouth, but shut it hesitantly.

 

               “Yes, in fact we are.” The brunette squeezed the other boy’s hand, and only giggled at the face he had made. He knew that [your name] was nervous to let anyone know about their relationship, but Jongdae himself thought that they had been going on far too long for no one to notice. “He is my little bun, and I love him so much.” He watched as the other boy’s cheeks went darker, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “You are so cute.” He whispered, smiling happily. He loved his relationship with all of his heart, and no one could make him think otherwise.


End file.
